Kenny Florian
""As a fighter you never wanna see a fight end because of a cut." - Kenny. "BJ, I consider you a master. It's time to kill that master." Kenflo "I finish fights" - Kenny before winning a decision over Roger Huerta. "I don't know what you eat, but your blood tastes delicious." - Kenny Florian after a bloody decision loss to Sean Sherk. For four of the five five-minute rounds of the title fight, Sherk was bleeding all over the face of Florian from an elbow to the forehead that had opened a wide gash. “Clay’s tough, not many people have finished him, he’s a tough guy to put away and that’s something I wanted to do you know going into this. I don’t go in necessarily and train because you know I’m going to try to finish this guy this way or that way, I just try to give myself as many weapons as possible and then that gives you more opportunities to finish people and it’s just hard work, I put in hard work every single day I’m looking to get better you know and thank God it went my way.” - Kenny Florian talking about the Clay Guida fight. "That's his job. It's not his job to stop that fight. It's the referee's job to stop that fight. His job is to keep fighting until he's told otherwise." - Kenny on Bisping's knockout loss to Hendo. "The best guys are in the UFC. That's why I'm here. That's why I want to stay here. It's kind of baffling, to be honest, as to why Fedor didn't sign but uhh.. you know, hopefully in the future they can work something out." - Kenny Florian on Fedor signing with Strikeforce. ""You know, I pretty much predicted that. The skill level at 155lbs is the best in the UFC, if you look across the board, in terms of well-rounded fighters. You are not going to come in to the UFC 155 division and start finishing guys right away. People see me doing it and what do they think I'm doing, just lying around not training? I train my ass off every single day to be able to do that and it's not an easy thing to be able to finish guys at 155. That's something I really pride myself on. The only guys, I think, at 155 that are consistently finishing people are me and BJ Penn. I think that takes a special skill to be able to do that. Not everybody can do that, I don't promise to be able to do that all the time but that's the way I fight and that's the way I train to fight. Diego thought he was going to be able to go out there and just smash people at 155. Not going to happen, Diego. The skill level is too good out there. You have to be very, very well rounded. He thought what he was able to do at 170, he was going to do even better at 155 and that's just not the case. It just shows me the talent that is out there at 155. In my opinion, Diego just never looked great at 155." - Kenny Florian on Diego Sanchez at 155 and Diego possibly moving back to 170. Bold text